Dictatious Galadrigal
Dictatious Maximus Galadrigal is Blinky's twin brother. History Background Dictatious was born and grew up in Trollmarket. He and his younger brother Blinky dabbled in hexes and spells together. He wrote several books that Blinky keeps in his library. At some point, Dictatious became adept at Gunmar's ideals of destroying the human race and taking the surface and, as a result, left Trollmarket to become one of Gunmar's followers. During the battle of Killahead Bridge, he was banished in the Darklands with Bular and the Gumm-Gumms. Blinky never knew about this and thought he was dead. Part Two Meeting Jim Jim meets Dictatious when he enters the Darklands on his own. Dictatious grabs Jim and takes him to Gunmar's throne. At first, Gunmar considers destroying Jim himself, but Dictatious convinces him otherwise when he finds out that the other Trollhunters will be coming for Jim, so they can get access to Earth, so they trap Jim in the prison cell beside Nomura's prison cell. A Not-So-Happy Family Reunion When the other Trollhunters arrive in the Darklands, Blinky and AAARRRGGHHH!!! run into Dictatcious, shocking Blinky, who previously believed that he was dead. Dictatcious ties the duo up and decides to torture them, so they'll tell him about everything, but Blinky stands his ground and refuses. However, Dictatious manipulates his brother to indirectly reveal the location of the Killahead Bridge. There, Blinky is able to use the flare that Kanjigar had entrusted to him to attack and finally permanently blind Dictatious. Without the knowledge of Blinky and the others, Dictatious manages to escape of the Darklands at the same time as Gunmar just before the Killahead Bridge was destroyed. Part Three Despite Gunmar regaining his strength and his army, the Skullcrusher knew it was meaningless with trollkind's vulnerability to the sun. He then asked Dictatious what the Pale Lady told him as to the Trollhunter's impending demise. Dictatious lied, saying he saw Jim dead at Gunmar's feet while his allies mourn his demise inside the latter's belly. To his surprise, Gunmar seizes Dictatious by the throat for his useless information, but only Usurna's intervention prevents Gunmar from supercharging his advisor. After being dismissed, Usurna, annoyed because of Dictatious's repeated insistence that the Pale Lady had been giving him visions, tells him the only reason she saved him is to ensure that Gunmar remains focused on world conquest and not superstition, least he executes his two advisors. Dictatious later happens by the phonograph, which the Janus Orders used to communicate with the Pale Lady and actually heard her voice as a fleshly hand reached out of it. He then summoned Usurna to tell her what happened, but she doesn't believe him. and because she thought nothing would happen if she repeated the name "Morgana" over and over, does this in front of a record player which Dictatious supposedly says that Morgana spoke to him from. To her surprise, the record player actually speaks in Morgana's voice and knowing what would happen if Gunmar found out, decides to destroy it, much to Dictatious's disbelief. When Gunmar returned from Morgana's shrine in Bulgaria, he told Dictatious that the Pale Lady had informed him of his fraudulence. Now that Dictatious had exhausted his usefulness, Gunmar attempted to execute him, only for AAARRRGGHH!!! to intervene and save Dictatious. The pair soon hides out in the Heartstone chamber, where Gunmar shatters the petrified head of Angor Rot to find his eye, as part of his quest for the Staff of Avalon. With the exit to Trollmarket under guard, AAARRRGGHH!!! passed Dictatious a Horngazel and told him to find Blinky while he distracts the guards, as the latter could speak in bigger words about Angor Rot. Shortly after, Dictatious catches wind of Usurna's plan to assassinate him and learns she recruited the goblins to do so. He flees to Arcadia, where he tracks down Blinky and begs him for protection. While he is hiding in Jim's basement, the goblins come in through the furnace, and overflow the house, much to Claire's parents and Toby's Nana's disbelief. In the struggle, Dictatious is pinned down, and as the lead goblin is about to shoot Dictatious with an arrow imbued with Creeper's Sun poison, Blinky arrives and fights off the goblins long enough for Jim, Toby and Claire to kill them. After that, Blinky insists that he still doesn't trust him, but forgives him for everything he did. Soon after, Detective Scott arrives, and noticing Dictatious, is about to call for backup, when Nana hits him on the head, knocking him out. Once Detective Scott wakes up, he finds the parents doing a play, with Dictatious posing as Nana's "costume" for her "troll form". Dictatious later takes up residence with the Domzalskis with Nana as his caretaker and does nothing but sit by her side and eat pie. Appearance Dictatious looks just like Blinky, except he is green, has dark green and frizzy hair that sticks up, sea foam green skin and a dark brown nose. He wears brown pants. He used to wear a hooded cloak but shed it after meeting Jim. Personality In the past, Dictatious was a good troll who was admired by his brother. However, Dictatious became convinced that Gunmar's ideals were best for the troll race, turning evil, calculating and loyal only to Gunmar. He abandoned all his ties with his previous life, including the bond with his brother. However, when Gunmar begins to take over Trollmarket and discovers that Morgana is trying to escape, Dictatious sees the error of his ways and goes back to the side of good (though it was merely out of fear for his life, rather than actual morality). He was overjoyed that his brother forgave him and the two rekindled their bond, but Blinky still doesn't trust him. Episode Appearances Trivia *Dictatious is the first (and only) villain to be related to a protagonist. *Originally, Dictatious was going to be killed off, but the producers liked Mark Hamill’s performance so much, that they decided to have him reform and keep him around. *Dictatious also has a striking resemblance to The Joker from DC comics. This is likely due to the fact that Mark Hamill has voiced The Joker numerous times (Notably ' Batman: The Killing Joke' and the game 'Batman: Arkham Knight'), as well as using the same voice for both characters. Category:Characters Category:Trollhunters Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Reformed Villains Category:Allies Category:Trolls Category:Males Category:Alive